The Lick
by RainbowFang
Summary: Harry's heart skipped a beat. If he didn't say something, Malfoy would curse him.  Based on picture from Deviantart.  IMPLIED SLASH.


**The Lick**

**Author's Note: Based off of this picture here: **http:/ may-chu. deviantart. com/art/evil-harry-potter-thing-10953083

**Disclaimer: I do not own the picture, nor the Harry Potter franchise or characters or plot. The owner is copyright of **

**J. K. Rowling.  
**

**Respect.**

**Warning: Some dirty humor here, but not much, or at all. Set in the middle of the books somewhere...um, past the Yule Ball and before The Order of the Phoenix where they're older, but not of age yet. And Ron's hair is short here. I hated his long hair in the movies...ugh.  
**

**

* * *

**

**The Lick  
**

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter waved his wand, charming the mouse on his desk to turn purple. It gave a small squeak, before sitting back on its haunches and rubbing at its whiskers with its tiny forepaws.

Harry envied the mouse. It didn't have a care in the world to worry over, not even for food. The boy wished life were that easy for him. Many things worried him, and many things scared him. He stewed in his thoughts for a few minutes, watching the mouse groom itself, seemingly not knowing that it wasn't white anymore.

Harry's reverie was interrupted when Ron elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey, Harry. You awake there? You look like you're about to nod off," said Ron. There was an amused look on his face.

Harry shook his head and focused on Ron. "Nah, I'm just daydreaming. Did I miss anything?"

Ron shook his head. "Flitwick's only explaining the benefits of color change to Neville again, who seems to be in a bad mood today." He got a speculative look on his face. "I wonder why that is."

"Right, dunno," said Harry.

He turned back to the mouse, which was now sleeping in a ball against the sleeve of his robes. He decided to leave his arms crossed on the desk as to not disturb the tiny creature.

He scanned the classroom, watching everyone else complete the task or changing their mice a different color without it dying. Since it was a simple charm, most everybody was done already.

Then he spotted the few Slytherins in the class.

An inkling of dislike wormed its way into his thoughts when he saw them. Harry rather didn't like them much, after being sneered at by them for the last four years, among other things.

And there was Malfoy, in the middle of the group, snickering at Goyle's failed attempt on charming his mouse. It had swelled up like a balloon.

Harry watched him, his brows furrowing into an expression of vexation. Draco wasn't hard to detest. No, not at all.

But then again, he wasn't hard to admire either. He had money, power, and a long line of powerful wizards behind him.

And there was his good looks, which were so rare, considering all the rest of the Slytherins.

And he had parents.

Harry almost envied him sometimes. He usually just banished the thought as soon as he thought it, but today, for some reason, he let it be.

"I wonder about you, Harry."

Harry whipped his gaze back to Ron. "What? Why?"

"You hate Malfoy, and yet you were just looking at him with a look of jealousy on your face. What's up with that?" said Ron. He looked confused.

Harry shrugged. "He's got parents, I don't," he said a little sharply. He turned back to the mouse, a tingle of anger in his mind.

Ron nodded, deciding that he wouldn't push it. He knew better, though. There was more to it than Harry was letting on. Keeping his thoughts to himself, he focused on his mouse again, waving his wand.

Harry figured he knew why Ron had said that. He _was_ feeling a little jealous, but he had also felt _that_ feeling again.

Harry peeked at Malfoy under his messy bangs, spying on him, a light blush making its way to his neck.

The blond was now showing his House-mates how to properly do the charm, acting all high-and-mighty.

"What a git," he said.

Ron grunted, glancing at Harry then at Malfoy. "I'll agree to that any day."

* * *

As Harry collected his books and handed his mouse to Professor Flitwick, he told Ron to go ahead, he'd meet him in the Common Room. He needed to use the bathroom and would be right up.

Ron nodded, and left with the rest of the students, leaving Harry and Draco alone in the room with the Charms teacher.

Malfoy was having trouble grabbing his mouse, which explained his presence.

Harry watched the other boy, a snicker growing in his throat.

Malfoy looked up at the sound, scowling all the more violently. "Shut up, Potter."

Harry's snicker escalated into an all out laugh. "Having fun there, Malfoy?"

The other boy suddenly lunged for the mouse and caught it. He stood up and used his free hand to fix his hair. Then he glared at Harry as he walked up to Flitwick and deposited the mouse in the bin.

"I said shut it, Potter."

Harry just grinned at him, a hint of rancor mixed with amusement in his eyes.

Malfoy noticed and sneered at him as he collected his things.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

Flitwick called after the boys as they walked down the corridor, "Now don't cause trouble, you two! I know how you two dislike each other!"

Malfoy snorted. "Who does he think he is, saying he knows us?"

Harry shook his head. "Yes, Professor," he called back. To Malfoy he said, "Oh, quit being such a git for once and cheer up, would you?"

Malfoy sneered at him. "Am I raining on your parade, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes again. "No, but you might be on..." Harry clammed up, deciding that he would have gone too far if he had finished that sentence with 'your mom.'

Draco gave him a sideways look. "On what, Potter?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Harry glanced at him just in time to leap out of his reach at Malfoy made a grab at him.

"Get back here and tell me, you prat!"

"No! Just forget it!"

Harry ran ahead, dodging into an alcove and behind a statue of an old wizard to try and hide from the other so he could think of a better plan to get away.

However, Malfoy was also fast, and followed him right to the statue. He had pulled his wand out, and stopped in front of him with a smug look on his face.

"I've got you cornered, you prat! Now tell me what you were going to say!"

Harry eyed the wand warily, for he hadn't pulled his own in his rush to get away.

Draco locked eyes with him, and stepped closer, so that the tip of the wand almost reached Harry's face.

"Well?"

Harry's heart skipped a beat. If he didn't say something, Malfoy would curse him.

"Um..."

"On with it!"

Harry lowered his eyelids as that damned feeling came back in full force, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Malfoy seemed to notice the change in Harry, because his wand arm started to waver a little.

That's when it happened.

Harry leaned forward and licked the tip of Draco's wand with the most wanton face he could muster.

Malfoy watched him, stricken. He couldn't believe what was happening. He nearly dropped the wand in shock.

Harry felt his lower belly ripple in an odd sensation as Malfoy promptly made a choking noise in his throat and staggered backwards with a very noticeable flush to his face.

Harry promptly spun around and ran to the Common Room, forgetting the bathroom in his confusion.

Malfoy was worse off for the affair. He didn't understand why the hell Potter had done that, but he also didn't know how he felt about that yet.

He looked down at his wand and examined the tip, his heart pounding in his ears. It was still moist with the boy's saliva.

Perplexed, he wondered why he felt the way he did.

"What the hell were you thinking, Potter?" he whispered.


End file.
